The Dance Of Life
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: A short reflection on Rinea's view of the dance she and Berkut danced.


I went to one of the grandest balls in all of Valentia.

The chandeliers had not a speck of dust in sight, and each candle had been lit with care. The gentle glow off of each of them gave the room a considerably more gentle atmosphere, but it also had an element of fear. Shadows were enlarged and disfigured by the fragments of light - to tell the truth, even I felt discomforted.

However, the prying eyes did not help with this matter. I had come to dance the night away, as I had enjoyed doing in the flowery plains; to the tune of birds singing their unique songs, but instead I was forced to the side.

Each glance from a possible, future husband placed me on edge, and I could not stand to catch their gazes any longer; nor could I stand to see the veil of shadows that they lead towards me!

In the end, I had decided to escape into the peaceful corridor, where the decorations were very little and the light was limited to the twinkle of the stars. I found myself entranced by the way the gleamed at me; the way each of them seemed to be speaking to me, but in a language I failed to understand.

"Milady?" I had heard a voice enquire, to which I turned to look.

"O-Oh! Lord Berkut!" I recall exclaiming his name, honestly shocked that he approached someone as lowly, and quite as I.

"What brings you out here?"

He walked slowly over to my side, and looked up to the sky.

I couldn't help, but be transfixed on him after this. Perhaps it was the way that the stars seemed to emphasise the softer features on his face; or perhaps it was the way that his dark demeanour seemed to contrast with the gentle expression upon his face.

"I believe it is the same reason as you. It is much too busy in there - I could barely hear myself think." He spoke, then looked over to me.

"What is your name?"

"Rinea, Milord."

"Rinea? A beautiful name; one as beautiful - and pure - as the stars that quilt the sky."

I couldn't help, but blush after such a statement. His flattery was already something admirable - though, charm could be expected from royalty.

"Thank you." I responded.

"But, shouldn't you be inside? Dancing with the many rarities within?" I questioned.

He chuckled ever so lightly, and then shook his head.

"The women within are not here for me, but rather for the social gathering." He paused.

"What are you here for, Rinea?"

I explained my wish to dance to him, and then the bothersome, prying eyes.

"I am only accustomed to dancing by myself, on the grassy plains, coated with the many different flowers."

"Oh?"

"Once I arrive at the location - a beautiful, and well hidden spot - I take my shoes off. I feel the strains of grass brush between my toes, and then I listen for the beat."

"The beat?"

"Mmhmm. The sweet sound of the wind, whistling through the leaves, and the softer sounds of birds singing." I pause. "I think they get caught in the moment too. Some of them fly down and around me, chirping louder as they play around."

I stopped suddenly.

"My apologies, Lord Berkut, you are probably not interested in such things."

"On the contrary, Rinea. I am interested in what you have to say!" He continues.

"In fact, would you care to dance?"

I looked around.

"There are no prying eyes, my lady."

"O-Oh! No!" I feel my face burn up, but he doesn't comment on it - thankfully.

"I am shocked that you want to dance with me."

He smiles.

"Only a man as lucky as I, gets to dance with a woman as beautiful as you, once in a liftime." He approaches.

"There may be no birds to sing for us, and there may be no grass between our toes..." He interlocks our fingers.

"But, there are the stars in the sky, and each one of them are shining down on us - and so long as they keep shining, we will keep dancing."

And, dance we did. Beneath the sheet of stars; listening to the echoes of music along the halls... We danced alone, and yet - at the same time - the room was full.

We were surrounded by the light and the sound; we were surrounded by - our not so terrifying - shadows, and we were surrounded by magic. We were entrapped by this magic; caught under it's spell...

So, we danced the night away. We danced, and we danced...

And even in our dying days, we danced.


End file.
